parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Warrior Detective part 18 - At Buckingham Palace
(Meanwhile, at the palace, the guards are playing the trumpets to announce the princess's entrance. The crowd is fooled by Robot Princess Belle as it steps out.) *Robot Princess Belle/Robot Queen: On this most august occasion, we are gathered here not only to commemorate my 60 years as princess, but to honor one... (Frollo watches from behind the curtains with the voice was really Merlin. A rifle is pointed at his back as ???? is holding the notecards for Merlin to read.) *Merlin/Flaversham: ...of truly! Noble! Stature I present to you a statesman among people, a gifted leader... *Robot Princess Belle/Robot Queen: (continuously) ...a crusader for justice... (Princess Belle, tied by ropes and gagged, is being dragged to the balcony by Mr. Snoops.) *Mr. Snoops/Fidget: Over here, blacky. You're a shrimp, cutesome. (Princess Belle's eyes widen as she sees Sabor jumping up and down outside, eager for a snack fit for a princess.) *Mr. Snoops/Fidget: Here kitty, kitty. Time for girl chow. *Robot Princess Belle/Robot Queen: ...a majestic mountain of humility, and my new Royal Consort...Lord Frollo! (The crowd backs away, horrified as Frollo bursts out, wearing a crown and purple robe decorated with medals. Rod and Todd Flanders each blow a raspberry at him, and Maude Flanders, quickly cover their mouths.) (Outside, Taran, Anne Marie, and Arthur are now back at the waterfront. Taran whistles, and Max comes running.) *Taran/Basil: Max! (Max kisses Anne Marie, making her giggle.) *Taran/Basil: The game's afoot, Max. Princess Belle is in mortal danger. (Max puts his game face on, and his tail makes a whip sound as he folds it into a staircase. Taran and the others climb onto his back, and Ash points ahead.) *Taran/Basil: (shouting) To Buckingham Palace! (Barks repeatedly, Pikachu rushes ahead.) (Back at the Palace, Frollo gives an exaggerated bow to Robot Princess Belle.) *Frollo/Ratigan: Thank you, Your Majesty. And now, as your new Royal Consort, I have a few...slight suggestions. (Frollo pulls out a roll of paper and lets it fall, where it rolls down the aisle of the Grand Hall and well past the curtain, where one of his men has opened it for him.) *Frollo/Ratigan: Ahem. Item one. (Mr. Snoops is grunting as he carries Princess Belle on his back, who is kicking him.) *Mr. Snoops/Fidget: Stop that! (grunting) (Max is still racing towards the castle, running right in front of a carriage. The horses rear back, but Max, undaunted, keeps running. Arthur has once more fallen back and is hanging on to Max's tail for his life.) (Mr. Snoops has made it to the edge of the balcony, where Sabor is sitting below, waiting patiently. Max has made it to the palace, and holds his head to a ledge, where Taran, Anne Marie, and Arthur race in through a mouse hole. Mr. Snoops now has Princess Belle held high over his head, and Sabor's jaws are open.) *Mr. Snoops/Fidget: (straining) Nuts... Open wide. Bye-bye! (Taran and the others race down the hallway. Just as Mr. Snoops is about to throw Princess Belle over, Taran grabs her. Mr. Snoops falls, and attempts to scramble away from Max, who is unintentionally attempting to eat him instead of Princess Belle.) (He manages to cling to the edge of the balcony, and is trying to avoid Sabor's jaws.) *Mr. Snoops/Fidget: Down, down, kitty! Down! (The sounds of "Bark!" distract Sabor, and he turns to see Max running straight for him. He screeches, and runs as fast as he can, with Max close behind.) Category:SuperDisneyFan15 Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes